


Wishing Well

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam ran from his problems doing med school leaving his brother to deal with their issues alone and becoming ill. Shortly after Sam return Dean condition worsens, making some old wounds reopen.





	1. Chapter I  A Ballad of a Strong Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Each chapter is split in 3 acts....i only have the first chapter ready please i need a beta to keep with this in the same quality....
> 
> Based on the song Wishing Well by Pau Rodgers, none of these things are mine except the story itself...

  
Author's notes: After what seems "thoughts" there should be some music symbols....but me and the site had some disadagreements like 8 times...so im putting only Gee

NEED A BETA QUICK!  


* * *

Wishing Well – Paul Rodgers – Free

 

Chapter I – A Ballad of a Strong Heart

 

Act I – Prelude Of A Meeting

 

“Take off your hat, kick off your shoes 

I know you ain’t going anywhere” 

“Run ‘round the town, singing your blues

I know you ain’t going anywhere”

 

Samuel was the only doctor in the small town, attending, most of the time, to the residents with colds and, sometimes, at worst, a high fever. His life was almost dull, except for the constant presence in his life, a fiery person that usually brought confusion to his work or got him into trouble.

 

Dean. For Sam – a name heaving with weight and feelings – to the women in the Mother’s Committee or related to it, He was an imp, troublemaker; someone who you should avoid at all costs, even preferring to cross the street so not to approach

him. Samuel did not like what the town thought about his best friend. He understood that his friend was not the average guy, but he never meant evil to anyone.

 

Dean was the only person that could take off “Sam’s coat”, the only person to call him by his nickname, and the only to survive when he used “Sammy”.

 

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee

 

I never wanted anything. Well not exactly, I did want things, mind you, such as when I was a kid and wanted a little brother, or even a living mother, or a present father. Such desires when you were a kid with nothing more than your own skin and pair of clothes, maybe a stuffed bear called Tommy, which I will deny to anyone, are perfectly normal.

 

“I am leaving him to the wolves.”, were the last words I heard him speak, though it was not directed towards me, but rather to some redheaded woman who he has been dating for quite some time. She was always slapping me and asking to leave me in the nearest town so they could travel through the state freely, without a whiny and nosy kid.

 

At the door tired of everything, from crying to trying to get back in the car, I slept. Some nudge woke me up, a tiny finger pushing in my cheek as if I was a jelly, and laughing loudly when the skin stretched back again. It was a toddler, probably four or five years less than me, with a really shining smile and a laugh that would make me stutter and blush.

 

The laughter did not go unnoticed by his parents, who in few strides, were within eyesight of the doorstep with worries that turned into a frown at the sight of a child sleeping on their porch.

 

That was the moment I started living. They did not know what to do since it was a small town and there was not an orphanage, and even if there was they could not send a child so little into the system, thus they adopted him.

With each passing day I came to adore John and Mary Winchester, love my little brother and could finally see a future as bright as the morning sun. They became the only family I had and much more after I grew, never more would I remember that man of my past.

 

I needed them like heart needs a beat, the very air in my lungs was due to them, making my entire life gravitate around them.

 

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee

 

Samuel could remember a time when Dean was not this reckless, the child and the adolescent once caring and careful, loved by everyone. He did not know why Dean changed so much after he went to college to study medicine. Tried to understand and inquiry Dean always seemed fruitless, so he had to always resort to his imagination

 

Dean was a puzzle to him. Though he was very hectic he had such patience with kids, at least the few who would sneak away from the gazes of their mothers, teaching them how to work with wood in order to make cars and other toys. A mystery would belittle his brother nature: How could a man this energetic be able to focus so intensely on the wood?

 

This was what led him to sit in the soft chair of the emergency room, sighing softly when he saw the devil enter the room, who was grinning like an idiot while holding some blood drenched cloth on his left hand.

 

“So, what now?” Sam asked with a casual voice, almost bored by the routine, “Last time was a burn, now a cut. I really don’t want you to follow this pattern Dean!” Already up and inspecting the wound, it was clean though still needed some antibiotics and to be stitched. . Only two stitches would be required.

 

“It’s not that bad Sammy. Just a minor cut for a greater purpose!” Unable to face Sam, whose look actually hurt more than the gash, Dean kept his head down, “You will see soon what I’m working on. Its going to be awesome!” He gleams, suddenly at Sam.

 

“Sure Dean, I just don’t want you getting hurt anymore. You are just too clumsy for your wellbeing” His smile quickly transforming into an evil smirk, “Now be quiet. I’m going to stitch you, and it won’t be gentle. Consider it a free lesson about how the doctor can teach the clumsy patient.”

 

Ten minutes of Dean shouting was heard throughout the entire hospital as Sam stitched him, making sure to punctuate each word of carefulness into the stitch.

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee

 

“So what exactly were you doing that would put so much effort and risk into hurt yourself?”

Sometimes Samuel Winchester could act really old, never relieving the stress and simply enjoying life, but today he was going to help his Sammy a little with that.

“If you weren’t so focused on work you would know. Besides it’s a secret.” Sadness dripped from the words as he turned his back to leave the room, “You coming or not?”

 

“Wha? Wher…?” Sam stuttered as Dean grabbed him by his coat and dragged him to his old Chevy. “Where are we going?”

 

If the truth wouldn’t be heave on our hearts, we probably would notice the smiles as both me and him wrestled on our way to the bar, thus in them our love would shone reflecting all the future to explain the fears of the past. This moment was ours with freedom, above all the restrained thoughts.

 

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee


	2. Act II  The Hierophant walks with The Fool

  
Author's notes: Here is another one. Any beta?  


* * *

Act II – The Hierophant walks with The Fool

 

Music was pouring out of the speakers when a rough voice started coming from a male singer in his thirties. Sam went ahead to the bar to get our beer while I took our seats in some far corner of the lounge where we could have privacy.

 

That corner we used to call it a reminiscence of our childhood. A refugee. It was the only part that had maintained the same structure from the ice-cream parlor from when we were children though with some improvements.

 

Me and Sam used to frequent the parlor when we were kids,few traces of it still remained and luckily our refugee was maintained though a little more comfortable with U shaped benches in a wine color and a mahogany wood in the middle. The whole place was themed with shades of dark red and wood,making a ideal place for relaxing and drink something.

 

This was the only place that could remind me of myself. Of course, not in the way most people think. No. I wasn’t in any kind of identity crisis or was a psycho, it was just hard sometimes to be yourself when your entire being was longing for another,specifically when that “another” was your brother; adopted brother nevertheless still a brother.

 

Broken from his reverie when Sam sat and eyed him curiously for a few minutes,obviously couldn’t figure why he was here,and of course neither I knew for sure.

 

“So...” Sipping nervously from the beer “Do you wanna play some pool,they have a new one here...and we could talk to...you know,about what’s happening?”

 

“Dean...I really don’t understand what you’re talking about. Actually, I don’t understand you at all,sometimes you are the closest person to me other times you are really distant with your work” Exasperated Sam drank a mouthful of beer. “And that’s not the worst, since I came back You’ve been wanting to talk to me,and that’s already six months Dean,six months!”

 

“I know...I’ve been an ass I admit, but let’s go play some pool...I will tell you everything.” Staring sheepishly I forgot how those eyes affected me.

 

“Fine have it your way.”Already half way from the pool table.“Coming or not?I need to go back soon.”

 

“Yeah right like you do much there,most the time is just me that gets hurt in this whole town.” Reaching for one cue and throwing another to Sam.

 

“Dean,it may be true but still people just don't stop from getting hurt, you know better than anyone.”Stroking the cue and weighting it.

 

“Know too well.” Sometimes I did sounded like a girl, I guess it was his influence.Pff. “Oh well whatever just lets go play and...heck. The stitch broke. Damn it!” Pressing the bandage to the cut harder I looked to Sam, wide doed eye, Sam already at my side trying to prevent the blood to ooze out.

 

“Back to hospital Dean, and no buts.”Turning his back to Dean he almost clashed with a blond woman. “Sorry Ma’am.” Looking up to the woman’s face Sam froze, I watched and the slut kissed him. Mouthful.

With that I fell unconscious,lack of blood I guess,and maybe low pressure. The fact is the last thing I heard was the word ex and music from the singer:

 

“You’ve always been a good friend of mine 

But you’re always saying farewell” 

“And the only time that you’re satisfied 

Is with your feet in the wishing well”

 

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee

 

 

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was 12 and it was very blurred, after some minutes I could see better and I knew I was at the hospital and the twelve number was the digital clock at the bedside.

 

Trying to sit was a mistake. Everything spinned and blurred again, feeling the darkness almost overcoming again when a hand went to my back easing the fall.

 

“Slow down, You lost too much blood.” Sam was pale, and a little wobbly.”

 

“Hm, you look pale,what happened?” Slowly sitting while trying to find a good position.

 

“Your wound opened and you bleed too much both before and in the bar, you fainted and we came back to hospital. I forgot that we didn’t had a good supply of blood, I had to give you mine. That’s all.” Sam looked really bad, but not only from the lack of blood. He was frightened and looked at him so intensively that I was getting disconcerted. And who the hell was that girl...Damn.

 

“Jessica.” Did I spoken aloud?Guess not. I think... “She is Jessica Moore, ex-girlfriend and a friend from the college. Actually, she is on the reception I need to speak to her.”He was reaching for the door knob when he turned,awkwardness clear in his face. “ Ahh, Dean about that kiss She really didn’t meant it, She tried to just scare me a little. She knows better than that.” A deep tone of sadness and love dripped from him. It seems Sam could hide things better than him.

 

Though I could keep thinking about it, on the things that are hidden from me,I would not. It is not me,and I was already too tired to think. But one thing I knew, exquisitely and yet satisfying, his blood was inside me.

 

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee

 

“What are you doing here Jesse?And why did you kissed me, you know well enough to not do it. Worse yet in front of Dean.” Sam hardened features hardly resembled the poised Sam,always graceful and shy.

 

“Sorry! I was just kidding I had no idea he was there!” Distressed she kept on talking and babbling apologies for sometime until Sam interrupted her.

 

“Whatever Jesse,just no pranks anymore okay. Since I came back from college Dean been acting completely off his usual. Or at least what I used to know him.” He sat with his hands on his head,almost crying while trying to hide his face.

 

“Oh, dear don’t!” Kneeling in front of Sam, lifting his chin to see his eyes. “You’ve always been a strong person, don’t break now. When you finally realized the truth!”

 

Accessing Sam for a few minutes to let him recompose.

 

“You know that he loves you,don’t you?” Her face inquisitive and mandatory.

 

“Yes....Well I think He does, I’m not sure...Hell how could I know!?I’m still not sure how can I love my brother!” Breaking up again into little sobs.

 

Standing up angry Sam almost thought she was going to slap him.“I told you not to,young man! Stop acting like a child and tell him for god’s sake. I didn’t broke with you to let you go out with another whore.”

 

Shocked by her attitude, kneeling again in front of Sam, gently patting his knee.

 

“He loves you I know that, It’s obvious to everyone except you two,from the photos and the way he looks at you. It’s a given. He is just scared, like you, thinking about how brothers can love each other that way.” Smiling a little at the final words.

 

Sam looked at her now, smiling and hopeful. He couldn’t remember why he had ran away from her in the first time. She was his closest friend and probably one of people he hurts most,for the exception of Dean.

 

He stood with her and gave a hug.

 

“Oh by the way just adding one more thought : the only thing you two forgot is that you aren’t brothers. Adopted yes, but not in blood. And from what I learned at law school...no one broke the law.” This time her smiling turning into a giggle.

 

He laughed,a little too loud,a little too forced, but this time at least it was for reassurance and the hopefulness of a old friend back and a promise of a lover.

 

“Oh, oh, yeah, yes” 

 

“Throw down your gun, you might shoot yourself 

Or is that what you’re trying to do” 

“Put up a fight you believe to be right 

And someday the sun will shine through”

 

How I wished I was there in the moment he cried for me...but this was just the first time I was in bed,many more times I would be in bed and would be wanting to die. But he always refused to let me go, he clung to me and wouldn’t let me think about it, cherishing me the way I always wanted. And for him I still stand and I regret those selfish thoughts, I will live long enough to maybe bury him,as a final token for his love,to make sure his wishes were obeyed.

 

GeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGeeGee


End file.
